Welcome Home Moony
by JumpieJump
Summary: So, like I said in another one of my stories (I think) I just can't get over both their deaths... I am heavily in denial :) So I thought if they have to die then why not make them happy whilst they're dead? WARNING: BOYXBOY LOVE... RATED M FOR A REASON! Don't like don't read :) enjoy 3 oh and this isn't canon at all, I think its AU.. I am really not sure...


Welcome home Moony

"Argghh. My head" Remus sat up, rubbing his head making his sandy blond hair fall into his eyes. Then he straightened up in a jerky movement, eyes wide with fear. The battle! There where death eaters everywhere! Him and Dora where surrounded! He looked around, he was definitely still in the castle; where, he didn't know because this passageway was empty of the writhing bodies and jets of light, and there were no cries of pain and anguish. Then he heard some whispers, he stumbled to his feet, head aching and legs as wobbly as the day he'd first tried to stand.

"Pads d'you really think he'd end up in there?" muttered a very familiar voice, if only Remus could work out who…

"Doubting my ability Prongsie… you should know better especially when it comes to good ol' Moony" said another familiar voice. Who were these voices coming from? He recognised them but the most likely people were Sirius and James…James? oh god… he was… he couldn't be… he had Teddy to look after and Dora… he wasn't… no, that was impossible… he reeled backwards not noticing that the two people had rounded the corner and were standing in the passage. He didn't notice the second of the two walk up to him and look worriedly into his best friends amber eyes, but Remus was far too far gone to realise or notice anything Sirius did, Remus was thinking deeply. Sirius had his orders though and he had to try to get Remus to understand what he was saying

"Moony? Remus? Look up, Remmy look at me" the second voice was talking to him now; the owner of it had a hand on his shoulder. Remus looked up into silvery grey eyes. "Rem" Remus found himself being encompased by a strong, familiar embrace, it was warm and comforting, but the tears spilled down his cheeks anyway: just when he had found all he had ever wanted, just when he'd had a loving wife and a beautiful son, when he was truly happy for the first time in over two years he had had it ripped away from him. The arms withdrew and he found himself looking into Sirius's face.

"Mr Prongs-" said James Potter from over Sirius's right shoulder,

"And Mr Padfoot"

"Would like to welcome Mr Moony _home_" the two finished in unison.

Remus smiled despite the tears making their way down his cheeks. It was true he was home, this was his home. With the two people he knew loved him most, despite his flaws and his terrible incompetence when it came to most things that were not to do with books and studying. He felt seventeen again when Sirius caught his lips with his own; he felt his knees go weak and all thoughts of the battle go right from his head.

"I'll just go then" said James, ducking out of the passageway

Remus heard Sirius laugh, low in his throat and then he was being pressed against the wall of the hallway. Sirius's tongue made its way inside of his mouth, exploring the dark cavern and making Remus growl low in his throat. He felt Sirius's lips quirk up and he pushed Remus harder into the wall, before drawing back.

"Not here, come on. I'll show you to the room"

"I don't get it. What's going on here?"

"I think that that is the first time I've ever heard you utter those words. You'll see"

"Right"

Sirius led Remus up the stairs. Towards Gryffindor tower, they reached the portrait; or rather the place where the portrait was supposed to be. The fat lady was not there; in her place was just a plane old door, Sirius pushed it open.

"You go to the time and place you were happiest; apparently for you, me, Jamie and Evans that was 1977, our last year at school"

"Yeah and?"

"We get an eternity of being eighteen and we get to stay here, we can go out but James, Lily and I agreed to wait here for you and for Harry"

"You waited for me?"

"Yes"

"Why?" said Remus incredulous.

"I had to"

They got into the common room; it looked just as the real one did, with the red cosy armchairs and the fireplace and the funny little tables and chairs. Then arms were hugging him tight and he smelt a smell he had not smelled in over sixteen years. It was Lily.

"Hey"

"Remus, I am sorry. You'd just had a son"

"Teddy will do just fine, he has Harry"

"Right now that you're here we have one more job to do" said James rising from his chair

"What?"

"It's time to go see Harry"

They got back easily enough, the veil of death was thin tonight. Remus and Sirius left the other two downstairs. They walked up the spiral staircase that was supposed to take them to the boy's dormitories, instead it took them to a row of rooms. Sirius opened one door, number 661; inside was a neat room with a bed and two armchairs with a fire roaring in the grate between them and there was a large wardrobe in one corner. The room had good view over the grounds. Sirius pulled him inside and suddenly they kissing again, over sixteen years of passion and love and lust passing between their locked mouths.

"I've… been… wanting… to... do… this… all… night" said Sirius in between kisses.

"Even with Harry there? You would have scarred him for life Sirius" Remus said sarcastically

It seemed to Remus that, the world had finally become somewhere he would like to be; that, with Sirius, the world was not the cruel monster that had taken any chance of a happy life from him. Here he was and the world now meant something to him. He _felt loved _and he wanted _to love _it had never been this way before, not with Sirius, but Death can change a man.

"Why now? Why make it mean something now?" he said, pulling out of the kiss.

"Remus, don't you see? It _always _meant something" Sirius grinned and pulled him back in, deepening the already passionate kiss.

It was Sirius undoing his shirt buttons; it was Sirius kissing down his neck and it was Sirius licking and sucking in that _oh so right _sweet spot on his collar bone. Then, it was Sirius undoing the fly of his jeans and Sirius's hot wet mouth around him. It was Sirius's name on his lips and in his head, it was that name that made his body sing and made him see stars.

_He was home, and it was ok… everything would be alright. _

_Fin_

_Hey wonderful people! Remember reviews are love and cookies, they really help and I will send out personal thank you messages to anyone who does… even criticism is welcome (so long as it is constructive)! _

_Hello! Erm… well this is a little weird but Wolfstar fangirl (you know who you are) thank you for reviewing… you have no idea how much that meant to me… since you don't have an account I can't thank you in a PM but here is your thanks _

_DFTBA  
XXXX  
Jumpie_


End file.
